Episode 1184 (22nd May 1972)
Plot Rita tells Len that Harry Bates hit her before he threw her out and the cause of their row was jealousy over Len. She refuses to return to Harry. Len refuses to have her at No.9, citing the fact that three men live there already. Alf refuses to join the band as he can't play an instrument. Annie tells Billy that she's kept his old trumpet and he's left with no option but to join the band himself. Stan discharges himself from hospital. Hilda and the Rovers' regulars are delighted to see him. Elsie refuses to put up Rita, annoying Len. The band starts up - Ernie on piano, Billy and Ken on trumpet and Alan on guitar - but the only tune they all know is Yellow Bird. Maggie reluctantly takes Rita in, annoyed with Len for putting her in this position. Ena interrupts the band, annoyed by the noise they're making. Billy tells Annie about the brewery's offer - she calls him a "Judas" for colluding in her removal behind her back. Len calls on Maggie the next morning and tells her that Rita isn't married to Harry. Annie refuses to talk to Billy and she deliberately overrules his instructions to Hilda. Len suspects Rita walked out on Harry to force his hand with her. Ena refuses to allow the band to put a concert on, even for the old folks, saying they're not good enough. Len rings Harry's employer and finds out where he's working. Ray advises him to keep away from him. Annie goes to the brewery, saying that she's going to go higher than Sid Bolton. Len goes to see Harry at his roadworks site. Foreman Jack MacGuire tells him he's out on a job and Len tells him he'll wait for him. Cast Regular cast *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Rita Bates - Barbara Mullaney *Billy Walker - Kenneth Farrington *Alf Roberts - Bryan Mosley *Maggie Clegg - Irene Sutcliffe *Hilda Ogden - Jean Alexander *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Elsie Howard - Patricia Phoenix *Bet Lynch - Julie Goodyear *Stan Ogden - Bernard Youens *Alan Howard - Alan Browning *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Ernest Bishop - Stephen Hancock *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Ray Langton - Neville Buswell *Jerry Booth - Graham Haberfield Guest cast *Jack MacGuire - Harry Jones Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Corner Shop *Community Centre - Large hall *Fairclough and Langton - Office *Roadworks site, Wythenshawe Notes *Eric Prytherch became producer from this episode onwards while H.V. Kershaw was again credited in his role as executive producer. *Location OB recording at the roadworks site was conducted on the southern stretch of the M60 Motorway (then the M62) which opened in 1974. The filming site was near to the present-day Junction 6 in Wythenshawe. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Rita Bates tries to move in on Len. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 6,200,000 homes (12th place). *This episode was included in the Network DVD collection Coronation Street: The Best of 1970-1979, released on 25th July 2005. Category:1972 episodes Category:Episodes released on DVD